


Soulmates Drabbles [Naruto]

by RinaJ



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, Christmas Special, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Not What It Looks Like, One Shot Collection, Orochimaru is Bad at Feelings, Orochimaru isn't insane, Platonic Soulmates, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaJ/pseuds/RinaJ
Summary: Just some one-shots concerning soulmate!AU.Because I'm addicted and I started to write them on my own.I take requests, so feel free to ask.Warnings: violence, foul language (I don't censor verbals), may contain spoilers.Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Some of the titles of chapters come from different songs titles (or their lines).





	1. coming alive [Kagami/Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = your name.  
> I don't own Naruto.  
> I think everything else is clear, so let me know what do you think about it and most importantly, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a kind of a short soulmate!AU drabble.  
> (Y/N) = your name.  
> I don't own Naruto nor pictures.  
> I think everything else is clear, so let me know what do you think about it and most importantly, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The one where your soulmate’s name is on your wrist'

* * *

She gets an easy mission. Capture, interrogate, if necessary – dispatch a threat. A hidden base lies within ten miles from the gates, so it doesn't take her long. On her way home, as the sun hides behinds the horizon, she lets her thoughts wander.

(Because she's tired of shutting her worries out).

She is slowly losing her faith in finding her soulmate. She is still young, only in her twenties, but she starts to feel lonely. Almost all of her friends have already found their lovers and it is only natural to spend their time with them. Kazumi turned out to be Yuki's mate and (Y/N) is happy for them. She misses them dearly, though.  
Usually busy streets of Konoha are almost empty at this hour. It's way too early for civilians and even shinobi patrols aren't hidden in the shadows. (Y/N) can feel their mild surges of chakra, soothing and so familiar.  
But then there's a movement and she finds bright and shaky chakra flame, almost as vivid as Naruto's. She stirs and a second later she leaps in its direction. The war ended a few months ago, but nightmares haunt her every time she closes her eyes, laying sleeplessly in empty bed. She knows the village is being rebuild, but sight of Madara and Ten-tails still sends shivers down her spine.

(Because the Infinite Tsukuyomi was a fulfillment of her unrealised dreams and it left her broken. Because after all her accomplishments were only an illusion).

She stops when she sees the man, whose chakra she felt earlier. An Uchiha, she thinks and her hand tightens on her kunai. The man is handsome, with pale skin and spiky black hair. She comes closer, eyes fixed on his headband. Konoha, it says. It's unnerving, since every person in Shinobi Alliance wore it with simple 'shinobi' kanji.  
He falls to his knees, blood slowly dripping from a wound on his head. Quiet moan escapes his dried lips as he presses hands to his stomach. (Y/N) quickly bends to his level, concentrating to cast a diagnostic jutsu. Alright. Broken ribs, slightly infected wound on his abdomen and— wait. Does he have two types of chakra? She feels it now, erratic flow is slowly steadying as the foreign energy mixes with his own. She chokes on air.  
"Amaya-!" She whispers. She grits her teeth, sadness and anger filling her inside.

(Because it's her cousin's chakra, she knows it by heart).

Why? Why would she give up her life for this man? Because (Y/N) knows that his presence here - and the fact that he's alone - means Amaya is dead.  
She breaks from her thoughts when her companion starts coughing. She frowns. His body is damaged and even if he has low-chūnin chakra levels he looks like somebody on the edge of chakra exhaustion. She wipes blood from his skin and starts healing his wounds. It's a long process, and she can't afford to use all her chakra, so in the end she decides to take care of the most dangerous damages and then cleans and bandages other injuries. There is a black cloth tied around his wrist, possibly covering a name. She hesitates, but doesn't take it off. Some people treat things concerning soulmates very seriously, like something intimate and dear, and so does she.

(Because it's a mark people are born with, destined to guide them to the _other half_ of their soul).

She sits for many hours by his side, taking short naps or checking seals that casts a strong genjutsu over their cave.

(Because she can't go to Konoha, not yet. She makes herself believe it's because of his bad condition.  
It isn't).

His body is strong and after two days he wakes up, automatically reaching for a kunai.  
(Y/N) pins him down, gently, yet firmly.  
"Stay still. You were seriously injured," she says and his eyes widen when he sees her. He licks his dried lips.  
"This girl," he rasps, his voice hoarse and (Y/N) tosses him a bottle of water. He drinks it slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"She was poisoned," she mutters. This matter has been at the forefront of her mind since she found out about it and she comes to conclusion that awareness of upcoming death forced Amaya to take a risk and make her sacrifice valuable. (Y/N) still tries to deny it, though. Well, having a breakdown during a mission isn't an option.

(Because she's a shinobi and one of the rules clearly says, that tears were a sign of weakness. And there's no word like 'weakness' in fighters' dictionary).

"What's your name?" She asks. Black-haired man sends her a crooked smile.  
"I'm Uchiha Kagami," he answers coolly and (Y/N)'s world stops. She stares at Kagami with wide eyes and she feels heat on her cheeks. Oh no.

(Because she knows that name. She has it carved deeply into her soul).

"Uh-huh," she shakily breaths and tries to get hold on herself. She's an ANBU, for Kami's sake! "Do you have a soulmate?" She blurts out and Kagami –

(Because the sound of his name will never get _boring_ ).

– almost splits his water.  
"What- no. Do you? Wait. You're mine?" He shrieks and (Y/N) grins. They're pathetic. If only Kazumi could see her now!

(Because her teammate is a sorry bastard, and she would literally die laughing).

She rolls up her shirtsleeves and shows him her wrist. There, in beautiful handwriting, crafted is his name. _Kagami_. The man laughs and uncovers his own. _(Y/N)_ , it says and they both look at each other in newly found amazement. (Y/N) slowly leans forward and carefully wraps her arms around Kagami, who hugs her back and rests his cheek on top of her head.  
"I can't believe it! I have just found you!" He repeats again and again and she laughs even when salty tears slide down her cheeks.

(Because she found him and she'll never let him go).

"Will you come to Konoha?" Her quiet plea causes him to tense, but then he relaxes and tightens his hold on her.  
"Yeah," he says, thoughts drifting towards his home. "I must to catch up with others," he drawls, and there's a smile on his face when he hears muffled snicker.

(Because she has a feeling her cousin played with seals of Edo Tensei. She idolized the Yondaime far too much for her own good).

"Good luck. Now, sleep! Tomorrow I'll try to shunshin us back to Konoha," (Y/N) announces and Kagami closes his eyes, warmth rising in his chest.  
He's finally home.

(Because even if they're laying on the could ground eight miles from Konoha, cuddled to each other, they both found a thing it's worth fighting for).

(Because they aren't aware of it yet, but the Will of Fire was reignited deeply in their souls, and minds, and it gave them both the greatest anchor in the land of the living.

_Hope_ ).


	2. when the beat drops out [Naruto/Hinata]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short soulmate!AU drabble.  
> I don't own Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The one where your soulmate's name appears on your wrist after fifth birthday'

* * *

Hinata's wrist was blank.  
She remembers how her father looked at her with proud smile and announced she was meant to be a great shinobi. She was happy then but with time she started to loathe it.  
She was never good enough. 'Too soft,' her cousin said after he had won their match once again. 'Kind,' murmured Hanabi as they cuddled together in Hinata's bed and somewhat it sounded like a prize.  
She grew up to the bickering of other clansmen who wanted to name her sister a heir. It caused her to believe nobody would ever want to be her soulmate. It hurt and when she started Academy everything became more complicated.  
Staring blankly at the ceiling during sleepless nights she wondered what's wrong with her since she has fallen in love with somebody's else soulmate.  
Uzumaki Naruto was loud and reckless brat who wanted to become a Hokage but Hinata admired his determination and strength. She knew one day he would achieve his goal.  
Years had passed and all hell broke loose. War was a nightmare beyond words. They all called Naruto a leader and fought shoulder to shoulder. When he lost himself she was the one who brought him back.  
They won but it was a Pyrrhic victory.  
Restoration of Konoha was hard yet not impossible. She firmly stood beside him when Kakashi of the Sharingan became the Sixth.  
They were sitting on the Hokage Monument after the ceremony when Naruto turned to her with small smile on his face.  
"Ne, Hinata-chan," he started. "Iruka-sensei said that soulmates doesn't have to be romantically involved, you know..."  
She didn't.  
She thought that bond between soulmates is unbreakable and natural. So she said nothing, too surprised to have a rethink.  
"Because there's no way I'd ever kiss Sasuke-teme!" He shouted and she couldn't keep herself from chuckling when he made a disgusted sound. She opened her mouth to remind him about that one day when he actually _had_ done it but Naruto cut her short.  
"No! It didn't happen, please, don't say it!" he yelled. He took deep breath and grinned sheepishly. "I always counted Sasuke as a best friend. He's a jerk, sure, but it's nice to have a person who would never let you down. And if he does, I'll knock some sense into him!"  
Hinata looked at him with warm eyes but her mind was racing.  
'Why are you telling me this, Naruto-kun?' she wanted to asks.  
"The soulmates' bond isn't about must – it's more about honesty and unwavering trust. So, never mind. We're like brothers, believe it! I just wanted to let you know because it would be strange if I didn't since–" he paused and she noticed flush appearing on his whiskered cheeks. "–you'retheonewhoIlove!"  
He said it in one breath and she needed some time to understand this torrent of words. When the realization hit her she couldn't believe her ears. If she wasn't already sitting, she would probably stumble over.  
She felt a lump in her throat and she leaned to wrap her arms around him. He quickly returned her gesture and she forced her voice to work.  
"I love you, I always has," she repeated over and over again. Naruto laughed thankfully and tightened his grip. It felt like the greatest dream coming true and she was afraid she would wake up any moment.  
But it was true.  
They were happy and finally both of them looked into the future with regained hope.  
Their fate wasn't set in stone after all and they could create they own happy ending.  
Like hell, they _will_.


	3. desert rose [Sakura/Tobirama]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is in no case a short drabble - it has over 5k words, what's my small personal record.  
> I don't own Naruto.  
> Warnings: Implied, background Naruto/Sasuke; swearing.  
> Sakura isn't twelve all along. She matures and her behaviour may be seen as strange but it's explained later.  
> Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The one where you have a mark representing one of your soulmate's features'

* * *

It is believed that Sakura was born either with a dead or unborn soulmate. Her mark is faded, looking more like a scar than a tattoo. Her parents always avoid this topic, so she grows up convinced she is meant to be alone. She smiles sadly when her classmates talks about newly found partner and her heart aches.  
She ends the Academy at the top of her class and becomes a part of Team Seven, along with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, who to her amazement turn out to be each other soulmates.  
(It happens during one of the training sessions when Naruto takes off his shirt and reveals his back covered in many different colourful shapes. It looks like an exotic canvas and Sakura is jealous, because it's simply breathtaking. There's a sword with engraved  symbol of Uchiha clan – Sasuke's katana, as she learns later – running down his spine, surrounded by lighting blended with black flames.  
She stares openly, her eyes fixed firmly on his imprint, even when quiet sound of distress leaves Sasuke's throat and he gapes, torn between throwing a tantrum and fleeing from Naruto to, let's say, Land of Vegetables. Finally, he decides to drag his confused teammate to the Uchiha's Compound and the next morning she sees them arriving at the meeting place together. From then on they are inseparable and even if they are always at each other's throats Sakura can tell their bond is already indestructible).  
She stays in their shadows as they push their limits to prove their strengths in their own endless rivalry. She tries to be a peacemaker, because every few weeks they land in a hospital over to constant life-and-death fights. Naruto shrugs her worries with a blinding smile. Sasuke only scowls before he sends next fireball in his friend's direction.  
  
The Chūnin Exams begins and her – tolerably – peaceful world comes crushing down. The first part flows quite freely. It's the mission in the Forest of Death that will haunt her during sleepless nights. Her team is attacked by a rouge ninja – one of the Konoha's legendary Sannin, Orochimaru – and Sasuke barely avoids being bitten. It's Naruto who saves him from getting a Cursed Seal. He goes for Orochimaru without a moment of hesitation. Low, almost inhuman growl echoes through the forest as orange chakra starts to swirl wildly around his fragile body.  
Sakura watches the whole scene from aside. The amount of killing intent released by Naruto paralyses her and she can't force herself to join the battle. She hates her weakness, she _loathes_ _herself_ , because now she understands how minor her abilities are.  
The ANBU squad arrives few minutes later, but the enemy manages to run away. Naruto is panting heavily and Sasuke catches him before he falls. Uzumaki smiles gratefully and Sakura notices his chakra faded back to normal. She is silent when one of the ANBU tells them to continuous their mission and then shunshins away.  
They successfully complete all given tasks and they're the second team (after Suna's) who passes this part of the exam. They have two more days of freedom before the deadline and Sakura is once again left alone. Her teammates spend all the time together on bickering and teasing. She locks herself in her room and she cries into her pillow. She cries until there is no more tears left and her throat is dry as a desert. She is tired and afraid and shaken. There is no one waiting for her with open arms, no one who will love her and no one who she could love.  
She doesn't sleep much that night and when she wakes up her body is sore yet her mind is clearer and calmer.  
Sakura runs fingers through her long hair and frown present on her face deepens. She doesn't even look like a shinobi. A moment of uneasiness and a decision is made. A hand holding a kunai doesn't falter and pink locks fall lightly on the floor.  
A quiet sigh escapes her lips as she tries to remember any more advanced kata. She knows none so she goes through those learnt in Academy. By the time she ends them her muscles burn and she wants to rest. Sakura tries to ignore that and she enters the canteen, where everybody can find something to eat. There's more people now and she feels the weight of their gazes as she quickly grabs a plate with some rice balls and grilled meat. She eats the dinner alone.  
Time passes quickly. Kakashi-sensei comes to wish her luck in one-on-one matches and she forces a small smile. It's enough, because he awkwardly pats her head before he heads towards the boys. Naruto cheers loudly and Sasuke smirks. Her friends ask about her hair - Ino's really furious - but she only shrugs and leans on the railing. There's something unsettling about this analysing glint in Shikamaru's eyes, though.  
  
Her match with Ino ends in a tie. There is nothing else to say. She failed.  
  
The following month is pretty interesting for her. She meditates a lot and reads book about Warring Era. It's something new and gripping and before she knows it she's hooked. She searches in library for more stories about Ōtsutsuki siblings, Konoha foundation or Hokages' achievements.  
Sakura decides to watch the finals of the Chūnin Exams. She goes there with Ino and rest of Team Ten. Yamanaka doesn't have a soulmate as well, but in her case it's just the matter of time.  
The hell breaks during Sasuke's fight against Gaara, son of the Kazekage. Sakura leans forward, feeling a sudden wave of tiredness. Her eyes narrow and she quickly breaks the genjutsu. People around her are soundly sleeping. She frees Ino and her sensei sends them both to Academy in order to look after children. They obey and as they sit in a cellar soothing frightened kids Sakura feels warmth in her chest. This sensation swifts deeply inside of her and she knows something has changed.  
It's much later when she comes back home after visiting some of her friends in a hospital (again, because this blonde idiot fought Gaara during the invasion and Kami, he managed to knock some sense into him). She drags herself to her bathroom and she savours hot water cleaning her body. As she dries herself a glimpse of colour draws her attention. She turns around to see her back in a mirror, eyes widening in shock. Her mark, previously barely visible, is now clear - dignified water dragon in vivid shades of blue. She gapes, because it's wonderful and it means that she has a soulmate.  
"Soulmate, eh?" She grins, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She wonders why her imprint has changed. Maybe this person has just been born? It would be strange, but she can copy with this age gap. At this moment it doesn't matter and she falls asleep with a happy smile on her face.  
(It changes nothing).  
There are rumours spreading fast through the village that Orochimaru brought Shodaime and Nidaime back to life.  
Sakura trains hard, ready to fulfil her promise. Tsunade Senju receives a title of the Fifth Hokage and after many requests she takes her as an apprentice. She's harsh, but Sakura steadily grows stronger. She learns about anatomy, poisons and healing, about taijutsu and precise chakra control. She is not a born genius, but her eyes shine with determination as she spars against her shishou.  
Her free time is limited, but sometimes she meets with her friends. She enjoys shōgi matches with Shikamaru, talks with Ino about usage of deadly plants and spars with Sasuke. Naruto left the village with his godfather, Jiraiya.  
One day she asks Tsunade about Senju siblings. She reluctantly admits it's true. She tells her a story behind it and Sakura listens.  
(It isn't hard to believe. When the invasion began Orochimaru attacked Hiruzen and locked him in a special barrier. He summoned the First and the Second Hokage, but it was Tobirama who invented this jutsu. His student, Uchiha Kagami, who joined ANBU many years ago, is interested in fuinjutsu, and was able to free them both. Orochimaru didn't stand a chance.  
Hashirama and Tobirama left the village to find Akatsuki, which is lead (probably) by their old companion, Uchiha Madara. There's more to it, but Tsunade is silently sipping her sake with grim expression and stays silent. Sakura thanks her and retreats to a library).  
  
It's two months later when she meets Tobirama for the first time. She strolls through busy streets of Konoha with pile of paperwork under her arm. She's lost in thoughts, tired after long shift in a hospital, and she bumps into Ino. Her friend gives her flowers and asks her to left them on the Memorial Stone. Sakura wants to protest but Ino is already gone. She sighs heavily and swungs. Training grounds are in different part of the city.  
When she arrives, she sees a tall, muscular man standing in front of the Memorial, arms crossed against his chest. _Handsome_ , goes through her mind.  
She blinks. Realisation hits her when she notices white hair and red marks on his cheekbones and chin.  
She's standing next to the Second Hokage. She hesitates but slowly walks past him to put the bouquet on a cold stone.  
Only then she turns around and bows deeply, not sure what to say. His eyes scan her body and Sakura thinks that with this reserved aura around him he really looks like her superior.  
"You're Tsuna's student?" He asks and it takes her a second to remember he's her teacher's grandfather. She nods, throat dry. "She speaks highly of you," he adds and it comes as a surprise. Sakura flushes slightly and says nothing.  
He proposes to spar and much to her dismay she finds herself agreeing right away.  
The fight is interesting, Sakura decides. Tobirama is quite astonished by her strength when she punches the ground in a moment of fury. Her purpose is simple - to land a hit on him (or anything relatively similar since she fights against a Kage).  
She does her best and in the end she lays motionlessly on the ground. She's on the edge of chakra exhaustion but she forces herself to stand up. Her legs are shaking and she stumbles but strong arms catch her before she can fall (again).  
She is gently lifted into the air and it's the last things she knows before she loses consciousness.  
She wakes up in a foreign room and she is immediately on alert. She tries to leave her bed (gravity has to be stronger there) but every muscle in her body screams in agony. She should be used to this itching pain but it still irritates her and she curses under her breath. She finds a note on a nightstand and it's a blessing. Tsunade tells her to take a day off and Sakura is grateful. She hides her face in a pillow before she suddenly jumps out from bed. She looks at herself hastily and she wears a loosely-fitting pink yukata tied with white obi. She looks around in searching of her own clothes, but they're not there. She composes her breath, because lately her behaviour becomes slightly paranoid.  
Sakura slowly walks out of this room and finds herself in large, truly loyal hall. Old bleached pictures hanging on the walls draw her attention, so she comes closer and she can't believe her eyes. She quickly scans other photographs and wants to squeal in delight. There, on these small pieces of work, documented are lives of Senju brothers. Quiet sound of 'awe' escapes her lips as she sees unfairly cute _pouting_ Hashirama and snickering Uchiha, who tosses a small stone into the air. There's Tobirama as well, sitting on the riverside with almost emotionless face (as always) next to another boy from Uchiha clan, who's a carbon copy of Sasuke. He laughs and for Sakura such outgoing attitude is unusual.  Well, she has met Shisui and this man is a real menace. She knows how talented he is, but still, he doesn't have even an iota of his family composure.  
She focuses on other photos. Hashirama and Madara during a foundation of Konoha, Tobirama sparing with his brother as a training (and if her eyes linger a second longer on his body, she doesn't care. She won't deny he's hot, okay?), Hashirama embracing red-haired beautiful woman (she can bet it's Mito Uzumaki), Sasuke's copy kissing a shocked girl with pointed chin and very complex bun, who is still gripping her katana, Hashirama in his Hokage robes with small blonde girl sitting on his lap. It's Tsunade and this time Sakura actually squeals because look of blind admiration on her (future) teacher's face is too adorable to be ignored.  
She hears soft chuckle behind her and she spins around, her hand clenching into a fist but she freezes when she sees the intruder. It's Hashirama and even if Sakura should be already used to meeting previously dead people, she feels a shiver running down her spine.  
"I still can't believe it's Tsuna who became the Hokage," he says and smiles widely (and for a brief moment Sakura sees Naruto, with his own wicked grin), "and the village is still standing!"  
Sakura thinks about Tsunade's love for gambling and winces. Right. That could come as a surprise.  
"Well, she was my first granddaughter so I spoiled her rotten!" he adds after a while and the girl snorts quietly.  
Her eyes once again drift to the crammed wall and Hashirama sends her calculating look. He hums noncommittally and indicates one of the photo.  
"Come on, I'll tell you a story.  You see, as a kid I loved skipping stones..." he starts and Sakura fastens her attention on his words. She carves them into her memory as a valuable evidence from the past and makes a mental note to ask Tobirama for his opinion.   
  
Opportunity to do it comes quicker than she would guess. Tsunade assigns her a mission - courier run to Suna. Well, her and the Second Hokage. It's strange since he shouldn't stick his neck out (he's dead and it could greatly mess up politics) and she isn't even a chūnin. The Fifth shakes it off and says that Sakura has to pick some rare species of plants from Suna's poison master.  
Surprisingly her companion doesn't say a word, only gives the sitting in front of him woman an unimpressed look. Before he walks out of the room he tells Sakura to be at the gate before the dawn. She nods her head in acknowledgment and when she hides the scroll with details into her pouch, Tsunade makes her help with paperwork. She doesn't mind, because filling forms is a child's play.

A trip to Suna takes two and a half day. They don't talk much. Sakura is too nervous to start a conversation. She should be focused only on her mission, right?  
They are maybe an hour away from their destination when Tobirama stops and crouches down to press a hand to the ground. Sakura eyes him warily.  
"We are being followed. There's... six of them," he says and Sakura furrows her brow.  
"An ambush?" she mutters under her breath and straightens, eyes shining with determination, "We'll destroy them!"  
She doesn't know where does this sudden surge of strength come from but she holds her head high and doesn't stand back when the battle begins. She thinks about Naruto, about Sasuke and she refuses to be left behind again. Tsunade is just as good teacher as Jiraya or Kakashi of the Sharingan or any member of the Uchiha's clan, for goodness' sake! She became strong enough to call herself a shinobi.  
Her soulmate's mark heats up when she beats her enemies to a pulp, easily knocking them unconscious. It's Tobirama who delivers final blows and her eyes dangerously narrow when dished bodies turn into white mass. There's a moment of silence before a crack can be heard and they observe trees growing from the corpses of their opponents. Deep growl rips from Tobirama's throat and she backs away slightly, stumbling over her own feet. She used a lot of chakra and her stamina is good, but still not _that_ great.  
"They're all clones of White Zetsu," he informs her and from his tone she can say it's rather _bad_ situation. She's silent because she knows nothing about these creatures. "Black Zetsu bribed Madara to join them. He used jive about the Curse of Hatred and power of their eyes. Madara fell for it since the only person he had loved more than Hashirama was his brother. If his life was in danger..." he drawls and Sakura understands. The First told her many stories about their childhood. They grew up during the Warring States Period when Senju and Uchiha were long-time enemies.  
"He would do anything to save him," she says quietly. Madara has chosen his clan over his friendship with Hashirama and even if it was the trigger that unlocked his Sharingan, the older would protect the younger one no matter what.  
Tobirama scowls and Sakura doesn't like the dark glow in his eyes.  
"Damn Uchiha," he mutters under his breath, "my brother always had weakness for them. He and his blithe ideas!"  
The pink-haired girl is stunned. She has never seen her companion so irked and it's unsettling. It's also fascinating since his firm mask has finally slipped. She smiles slyly when she thinks about Sasuke's I-am-so-much-better-than-you-so-fuck-off look and can't stop herself from chirping in.  
"Ah, I believe Shisui-kun is an example of a very cheerful member of his clan..."  
Tobirama pinches bridge of his nose and glares at her but nods reluctantly.  
"Yes, I have met  him. Not every Uchiha follows the dark path," he says in softer voice, "One of my students, Kagami was greatly dedicated to the protection of Konoha. He never fell victim to his clan's Curse of Hatred, something that normally had a high probability of happening after awakening the Sharingan."  
Sakura hums quietly, her thoughts drifting to a small talk she once had with Tsunade. She said then that Kagami freed both brothers from Orochimaru's control.  
"He is good at fuuinjutsu, isn't he?" she asks, wanting to keep their conversation going. They start walking again and Sakura misses chilly air of her hometown. There, on a desert, sun is shining mercilessly and it makes her even more tired than she already is.  
"He wasn't then," Tobirama answers, "it became his passion long after my death. He told me he decided to join the ANBU. He watched over his clan from the shadows and he saw how rotten their hearts became. Nevertheless, he met Minato Namikaze who dragged him into world of seals. You see, his lover was an Uzumaki–"  
"An Uzumaki?!" Sakura's shocked shout cuts him short and she flushes slightly.  
"Yes. Kagami was quite close with this clan since Mito Uzumaki was Hashirama's wife and he used to spend an awful lot of time in the Senju compound. He turned out to be pretty skilled in this particular part of shinobi arts and he went for my old scrolls. He analysed them and created some reversal jutsu, for example the one weakening effects of Edo Tensei," he says and she can feel the weight of his gaze on her back.  
"Edo Tensei... You are the one who created it?" she blurts out and she immediately curses in her mind. Damn. That wasn't a right question to ask.  
"Indeed," he answers after a beat of silence but he avoids looking in her direction.  
A resurrection can bring a lot of problems. To see people who you loved once again... The war between the nations would be unavoidable. Not only this, she thinks and she falters. Fighting against friends is always much harder and if control can't be won back... There's only one solution left. Kill or be killed. Nothing more, nothing less.  
Sakura knows from endless textbooks that Tobirama had two more brothers but they were killed at a young age. Did he want to bring them back to life?  
"Nidaime-sama, how old were you when..." she stammers out, her voice barely above whisper. She's aware she treads on thin ice, but she needs to know.  
"Thirteen. It was... wasn't meant to be a weapon," he says plainly and she notices how tense he is.  
She can't say she doesn't understand him. She does. If she could talk to her deceased brother one more time, she _would_ do it.  
  
(She remembers their last day together. She was five and he gave her a piggyback ride around Konoha. It was great to see everything from a height. He was telling her stories about his missions and he showed her The Memorial Stone. He explained what does KIA and MIA mean.  
"Sakura-chan, promise me you won't forget about those whose names aren't here, alright? They were all heroes, just sometimes they are treated differently by the village, you know?" he asked, his green eyes boring deeply into hers. Sakura was slightly confused but nodded her head in agreement.  
"Alright, aniki, I promise," she swore solemnly and yelped in surprise when her brother ruffled her pink hair. He smiled at her and she happily returned this gesture. As she later thought about it, the whole day was full of small signs of affection.  
As if her brother knew he wouldn't see her again.  
Because after his next mission a new name was carved into cold stone.  
Her brother's.)  
  
Sakura feels hot tears springing into her eyes and she rubs them angrily. Damn, she won't cry! Not here, not with the Second Hokage beside her. She isn't that hopeless! She breathes slowly trough her nose, trying to compose herself.  
"We will be in Suna soon," she mutters and if her voice wavers, Tobirama says nothing. "Are you going to put on a henge?" She asks mildly, trying to busy her mind with planning.  
"Yes," he confirms shortly and Sakura really wants to break something. Fuck, talking with Hashirama is _so much_ easier. The man is babbling non-stop! As she thinks about it, they're nothing alike. Well, they both deeply love Konoha and crave for peace, but that's it.  
Alright, Tobirama isn't cold, he's _composed_ , easily keeping his head right. She can read Hashirama like a book, but with his brother she doesn't have a clue.  
She's relieved when they finally get through to their destination. Bonds between Sand and Leaf were strengthened during that fateful day when Gaara was kidnapped.  
She remembers as Naruto rushed to action and she followed just as others. She healed Kankuro, who was poisoned and fought against Sasori of the Red Sand. She had won but Old Lady Chiyo laid her life for Gaara's. It was difficult to took a forbidden technique in yet she knows she would be able to sacrifice herself for the ones she loves.

Temari waits for them at the gate and greets her happily, casting a curious look at Tobirama, who simply turned himself into a kid.  
(Sakura has to use all her willpower to keep from cooing. The sight of scowling boy reminds her of Sasuke. Oh dear, Senju brothers are so similar to Sasuke and Naruto that she wants to laugh).  
The Kazekage's sister drags Sakura to her apartment and the pink-haired girl almost falls asleep during their small chitchat on the way. Temari chuckles and leaves her alone.  
She wakes up when she feels a presence next to her. It's far too early but her body is faster than her mind and she attacks the intruder without  second though. She stops abruptly when her she notices it's a kid. Tobirama, to be exact.  
She glares at him and crawls back to bed, burying her face in a pillow.  
"Get out," she snarls because Hokage or not, it's freaking six in the morning. She saw the clock and it put her in even worse mood.  
"You remind me of my cousin, Tōka," he says and she can swear there's a wistful note in his voice. She ignores him boring her gaze into ceiling. She knows she won't be able to fall asleep again, so she sighs and lazily drags herself to a small bathroom.  
"Give me ten minutes," she snaps.  
Cold water is pleasantly refreshing and she's fully awake when she ends her shower. She thoughtfully traces her tattoo – what became a weird sort of habit – and wonders.  
She wants to finally meet her soulmate. She craves for it with her whole heart.  
She snaps out of her thoughts when she hears loud shouts coming from her room. It's Temari.  
"Sakura! I'll be waiting for you in the main hall, so move your lazy ass and come down!"  
Abso-fucking-lutely.  
"Of course," she singsongs back in overly sweet voice and smirks when she hears muffled curses and Temari's chakra dissapears. They know each other well enough to play certain mind-games since they have awareness it's only simple teasing. But sometimes it's useful.  
Like now, since Sakura definitely isn't a morning person and lately she just can't keep her emotions in check. But she obeys and ten minutes later they're standing in front of the Kazekage.  
She listens to his speech but she isn't focused on his words. She's restless and she doesn't like this feeling. It hinders her concentration and makes it ten times harder to hide her uneasiness.  
Somebody calls her out, loudly enough to catch her attention.  
"It begins," Temari says, hand resting firmly on her hip. Sakura detects well-hidden excitement under her usual irritation and she raises an eyebrow. _What_ does begin? Kankuro groans in despair.  
"Geez, will she behave like you did? Because you were a _bitch_ ," he declars and yelps when his sister spreads her fan out. Gaara pointedly clears his throat and they all turn their attention back to him.  
"I'll give you a break if it's necessary, but I believe we should go into business right now," he says and Sakura wants to protest. She needs to find out what this fuss is all about so she sends a questioning glance at Kankuro.  
"What?" he questions and the pink-haired kunoichi hesitates for a second before she slightly lifts her chin.  
"What's going on?" she asks, her tone clearly demanding an answer. "What's Temari talking about?"  
Silence which settles over the room after her question is overwhelming.  
"You don't know?" The puppeteer exclaims in bewilderment. Even Temari looks shocked.  
"Know _what_?" Sakura snaps because she's losing patience.  
"About finding your soulmate and not realising it," explains Gaara.  
"When it happens you become restless because you feel this connection but you don't understand why do you trust this person. And you kinda behave like a PMSing teenager," Kankuro adds and Temari rolls her eyes.  
"It's understandable, your instincts are awakened," she says in softer voice but Sakura barely hears her. She's forcing herself _not_ to shoot a glance at Tobirama.  
She knows it's _him_. Now when somebody pointed it out she is sure. Just like that.  
And, to her surprise, it feels _right_.  
She's shocked and she doesn't really know how to react. The more collected part of her mind gathers information. She has a soulmate. It's Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage. How is she supposed to deal with it? He's her superior in every possible way. But there's no point in denying it. She remembers the feeling during the invasion, warmth rising in her chest, when Orochimaru brought him back to life.  
She thinks it's like a missing piece of puzzle which was returned after a long time.  
She only hopes it won't fly apart.   
"So, Sakura-chan, what's your mark?" Kankuro's voice causes her to crack her eyes open just in time to see Temari repeatedly smacking him on the head.  
"Idiot! It's intimate!" she scolds but Sakura doesn't mind. She wants Tobirama to show her his after all.  
"Kankuro, Temari," Gaara chides and they go silent. They look at each other and clearly have a unspoken conversation. A heartbeat later they all disappear in a swirl of sand.  
Sakura and Tobirama are left alone in Kazekage's office.  
Suddenly she doesn't feel so confident. Her blood is rushing in her veins and she can say there's a flush on her cheeks.  
"Did you have a mark before..." she stops abruptly because mentioning his death isn't really subtle.  
"Before I was killed?" He finishes for her and she shyly nods. He sighs quietly but answers. "It was faded. I guess yours was as well?"  
Her heart skips a beat.  
"Yes," she confirms and steps back when he dispels his henge. He rolls up his left shirtsleeve and shows her his wrist.  
The whole mark isn't big. Dark ink contrasts his pale skin. 勇気, _y_ _ū_ _ki_. 'Courage,' she thinks and her hand twitches to trace the neat kanji. The sakura petals surrounding it are bold and bright, not as pastel as she though they would be. Sakura decides it suits her.  
She doesn't have a doubt about her being Tobirama's soulmate now.  
(Sakura petals and kanji referring to her promise? Water dragon for the greatest Suiton user in history? _Please_ ).  
  
"During my lifetime having a soulmate was a rarity. Many young people had died on a battlefield without even meeting theirs," Tobirama says. "Hashirama had luck to find his before they finished each other off in a fight".  
"I see," Sakura hums quietly. "Was it a reason for a peace between your clans?"  
"Probably the main one," he admits.  
"Then why neither of textbooks I have read say nothing about Hashirama and Madara being soulmates?" she presses on out of idle curiosity. Tobirama scowls.  
"My brother was the one who has killed him."  
Sakura eyes widen. _What_? She has fought against Madara.  
"Don't bother your head about it right now. There're too many secrets that would be found out if you dug into Konoha's history," he mutters and it's only slightly disturbing. As Tsunade's apprentice she not once heard rumours about scandals playing out in the shadows. So she shrugs it off (for now) and nervously presses her hands together.  
"Are you... disappointed?" She asks. She doesn't stutter but her voice is barely above a whisper. There's no need for defying her question. They both know what she means. She's boring her gaze into the dusty floor beneath them so she misses the quick widening of Tobirama's eyes before he comes closer to her and gently lifts her chin up. Her green eyes meet a pair of red ones. They're not as cold or distant as before yet she still can't guess what he thinks.  
"Don't be so afraid. I'm sure we can work something out," he murmurs and she flushes (again). He steps back and tilts his head to a side. "At the beginning I couldn't believe it was you. You were a _child_ , and I thought it was only a lapse," he confesses.  
But he told her nothing.   
"Tsuna lost her bet again," he adds and Sakura gapes. Her master made a bet on such thing? She grimaces, anger bubbling inside of her.  
"Was it with your brother?" she clenches her fist unconsciously.  
"Hashirama persuaded her to send us both on the same mission."  
Sakura _laughs_.  
She can read between the lines. So, this trip was only about matchup? To confirm uncertain theory? She didn't see this coming.  
"Alright. Tsunade-shisou saw my mark while she was treating me after one of the rougher training and she put two and two together when the right time came. I get it now," she says. Her breathing steadies as she stretches, her body numb from standing in one place.  
"So... Will you give us a chance?" she asks bluntly, ready to relatively end their matter. She has to be _sure_ or her mind won't stand this insecurity. She hopes she will be somehow able to deal with rejection.  
"Why wouldn't I?" Callused fingertips brush her cheek with surprising tenderness and she catches her breath. Tobirama leans forward and a heartbeat later soft lips are pressed to her forehead.  
Sakura's eyes blow wide and she feels as if she was struck by lightning. Then relief lifts the weight in her chest and she beams with pure happiness and gratitude. She doesn't mind tears falling down her face and when strong arms pull her closer, she doesn't mind that either.

 

 


	4. in the heat of the night [Mikoto/Kushina]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time I've written F/F one shot.  
> Why does writing M/M sound easier...? Maybe because I'm a woman?  
> Never mind.  
> If you have any requests, let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The one where if you write something on your skin it also shows on the other’s'

* * *

 

_If I were a boy, I'd fall for you  
_

Mikoto stares at her arm with wide eyes. The handwriting is familiar - confident streaks of brush speaking of dignity and seal mastery.

She feels lost.

Kushina has always been the most important person in her life. Their friendship started from messy doodles and truly flourished when red-haired girl moved to Konoha. She quickly found out where's her soulmate and stubbornly stood by her side, even when she was being betrothed to Fugaku.  
"Mikoto, you don't have to do it. He said he'll cancel it after he becomes the Clan Head," she assured but Mikoto knew it wasn't this easy. Elders will want a heir who can carry on their precious bloodline.  
Fugaku, the bastard, was locking himself in her room and was whining like a child whenever his clan covered this subject.  
Mikoto couldn't stop laughing (even if she felt sorry for her friend) when she found out who his soulmate is. Well, Namikaze Minato isn't someone who can fulfil Elder's requirements.

Mikoto sighs quietly, tracing the slowly disappearing words. She should do something - anything - because her dreams are coming true. She has developed this small crush on her soulmate years ago and it only grew bigger.  
So why is her heart beating so rapidly? Is it fear? Lust? Both?  
She shouldn't care about others' opinion so much. She can be selfish sometimes as well.  
"Ugh," Mikoto groans in despair, hiding her face in her hands. 'Why does my life turns around Kushina?'  
"Maybe because you're soulmates? And you're destined to be together?" Fugaku answers, his voice for once lacking his usual sarcasm. He's leaning against the doorway and when Mikoto glares at him she can see slowly fading Sharingan.  
"You know?" she lamely asks. Her friend snorts.  
"Who doesn't? People began to make bets on it-" he stops rapidly as Mikoto's eyes narrow dangerously. "Never mind. Your girlfriend is in her apartment".  
  
The dark-haired woman freezes for a heartbeat before a decision is made. With regained determination she shunshins herself away. The seals protecting Kushina's apartment are disabled for her chakra, so she lands just in front of her beloved Uzumaki.  
"I don't have to be a boy to love you," she whispers and there're arms pulling her closer, gentle hands brushing her skin, warm lips crashing down on hers as they both release their long disguised feelings.  
And when they land on Kushina's bed, their bodies tangled together and insecurities long forgotten in the heat of the night, Mikoto dizzily thinks she's the happiest person in the world.

 


	5. halcyon dreams [Gaara/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This one is based on a prompt I've received.  
> Enjoy!  
> PS. I'm taking requests all the time, so... feel free to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where when you sleep you dream what your soulmate is doing if they're awake

* * *

You are curled up on a futon, blankly staring at the mildewed wall next to you. You can hear hushed whispers of your teammates but you tune it out, allowing your thoughts to wander.

As a child you didn't like sleeping. It brought you more harm than good. Sometimes you could distinguish dazzling sun and rustle of sand. However, usually everything was only a blur and waves of uncontrolled emotions attacked your young mind. Whole night filled with screams, terror and sadness not once caused you to wake up with a startled cry. You have learned to reject them over time but it resulted in lack of useful information about your soulmate.  
(You really wanted to find him and _help_ because apparently he was _broken_ but strict training made it impossible to gather any gen outside the village).  
Since your fourteenth birthday - and it came as a pleasant surprise - your dreams has started to become more and more distinct so you stopped pushing them aside.  
You caught a glimpse of him and his ruby red hair immediately drew your attention. Later you mentioned it to your friend but she shook her head and clapped you on the shoulder.  
"Stop bothering yourself, honey. As far as I can see it can be the goddamned Kazekage and there's no way sensei will let you idle about the Suna's streets! Besides, it's not the only place where's a lot of sand!"

You wonder why you are always seeing the same sight - the redhead reading books at his desk or casting long looks through the window while filling the forms. Maybe you home in on his work hours or something?  
You could never evoke his face after awakening and this particular trait of soulmates dreams irritated you.

Your team is on a mission and you have decided to eat dinner in a small roadside inn. You are looking around with mild interest when you overhear an interesting (and valuable) conversation.  
"It's unbelievable they have chosen him to take up this position!" an old man with boater angrily snaps.  
"As if! You know he's no longer a bloodthirsty little shit. Besides, young Gaara is a son of Rasa," somebody answers and you choke on your water.

_"Gaara, you need to rest," he raises his head to see his sister standing in front of him with a fierce look._   
_"I can't sleep, Temari," he softly reminds her and she shakes her head._   
_"Go on a walk. Eat something. Read a book. Whatever," she says, causing him to sigh. He pushes a small pile of paperwork aside and nods. He can have a break, after all._

"Hey, you're okay?" Jiro asks, patting your back.  
'Gaara,' you repeat in your head. So it's his name.  
"(Y/N)?" Nanae pokes you causing you to glare at her.  
"I'm fine," you mutter. Your friends try to bring you into table talk and slowly you forget about previous event.

 _His strength is leaving him. Shukaku's chakra is almost gone. He regrets not being alive long enough to see his home growing stronger, Naruto achieving his goal, Temari and–_  
 _He stops when the darkness overwhelms him and he's falling, falling..._  
 _–Kankuro becoming masters in their arts and–_  
 _His heart stops beating._  
 _–it's over._  
 _Over._  
 _Over._  
 _It carries through nothingness like an echo._  
 _"Where I am? Hello? Why's it so dark it, damn_ it!"he _hears but it's quiet and slightly vague._  
 _How...? He's dead._  
 _Suddenly, there's a sudden burst of power and he's surrounded by lightness. He opens his eyes only to see plain grayish eyes staring at him with_ strange _intensity._  
 _"You have nice eyes," somebody says and he wants to answer but everything is spinning wildly around, faster and faster and he manages to catch a soft "I'll find you, Gaara," before everything falls down on him and he loses his grip once again._

"(Y/N)!"  
"(Y/N)! Snap out of it! Shit!"  
Blinking the blurriness from your eyes you find yourself being held down on the ground by your dark-haired teammate.  
"Nanae?" you asks and you frown in confusion when your voice falter. You can't put the sight of green eyes out of your mind.  
"You were trashing as if you were having a nightmare," she explains and stands up while you are absently rubbing your wrists.  
"Now, move your ass and get changed. We have a mission," she orders and you heave a sigh.  
"Of course, Captain."

Kick, slap, punch, left-hook, knee, blow, strike, kick–  
"(Y/N)? What are you doing?" Jiro asks from the branch he's currently sitting on.  
"Don't you see?" you snarl at the same time when Nanae says "Training". She looks at you with raised eyebrow.  
"Cool it, girlie," she muses. "I've got news for you. We're forming an alliance with Sand Village".  
  
Two weeks later you learn about your newly found dislike for deserts.  
"Why," Jiro heavily pants. "Why must there be so much sand? And heat? It's gross. And too hot," he complains. You're too tired to say anything but you wholeheartedly agree, being accustomed to chilly seaside climate.  
When you finally reach Suna Nanae forces both of you to have a meeting with the Kazekage right after arrival. Your protests are instantly ignored ("We are dirty! It shows lack of respect!" "We have an official meeting today and we're shinobi, not princesses, so shut up"). You obey though it doesn't mean you're not ashamed of you appearance. Only a little. But still.  
So when the doors to Kazekage's office open you fix your attention on the floor as if it's the most interesting thing in the whole word. But then you hear his voice and you unconsciously raise your eyes.  
"It's you!" you stare at the boy - no, man - in front of you with clear disbelief. Gaara titles his head to the side, looking unfairly cute, and nods.  
"I remember you. You told me I had nice eyes," he muses and you feel warm spreading in your chest.  
"Yeah, that was me! And I finally found you!"  
Realization dawns on you.  
Your _soulmate_ is _right in front of you_.  
"Uh-oh," barely contained excitement makes it hard to focus so you turn around examining the room you're currently occupying. You know it quite well since Gaara has spent there almost every freaking night.  
"I have never seen a picture of you," you confess and Kankuro bristles.  
"Dude, are you living under a rock?"  
"Not really, but it's almost the same," you lightly joke. You feel more at ease now as you know Sand Siblings aren't as wooden as Council from your village who forces you to prepare traditional tea ceremony during all meetings.  
"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Gaara breaks the silence and you need a second to gather your thoughts.  
"Dinner?" You repeat. "With the Kazekage?"  
"I'm willing to learn more about you," Gaara says and you beam at him.  
"So do I! Seriously, I only saw these huge piles of forms, cacti on a windowsill and Temari's cooking," you complain and Temari rolls her eyes. Suddenly, you feel sharp pain when Nanae elbows you.  
You glance at her worriedly. She will let you go, right?  
"I have packed your new kimono," she whispers and you send her a disbelieving look. "Woman's intuition, I guess," she adds after a while, her features softer than usual. You feel a wave of gratidute. Nanae may be irritating sassy know-it-all but she's like older sister to you.  
"Then tomorrow at eight?" Gaara says in slightly questioning tone and you agree, still dazed.  
Oh gods.  
You have just found your soulmate.  
Intriguing and damn _hot_ soulmate.  
Maybe after all deserts aren't that bad.

 


	6. both a blessing and a curse [Genma/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiranui Genma/Shy!Reader  
> AN: It took me more time than I've thought but well... quirks of small family gatherings (housework + playing a tour guide + "The youth of today! Leave this phone alone, will you?").  
> Oh, and-  
> (Y/N) - your name;  
> (L/N) - last name;  
> (h/c) - hair colour.  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where you feel each other's pain

'Having a soulmate is both a blessing and a curse,' you think as a new scar appears on your arm. It's not a real bother – it'll fade in time. You rub it absently to get rid of throbbing pain.  
"(Y/N)? Are you listening?" Kurenai's voice breaks you from thoughts, causing you to blink rapidly.  
"Y-yeah, sure," you mutter and your friend heaves a sigh.  
"'Yeah, I'm listening' or 'Yeah, we're going to the pub tonight'?" She asks.  
"Kurenai, it's a bar for shinobi," you stress, nervously playing with a lock of your (h/c) hair.  
"(Y/N), you can go there as well. There's no rule saying it's closed for civilians," she assures.  
'I know, I just prefer staying at home, since you'll start flirting with Asuma the second you see him,' you think but say nothing. Arguing with this girl is pointless.

Indeed, a few hours later you're sitting at the bar, slowly sipping your drink. The place isn't as loud or overcrowded as you expected.  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" somebody asks, soundlessly taking the seat next to you. Being accustomed to the way shinobi move, you don't jump, simply turning around to look at him. When you see his face, you feel blush appearing on your cheeks.  
Gods, it's _him_.  
You have seen Genma several times in the village and immediately feel for him.  
(Once Kurenai caught you staring at him from distance. She chuckled and smacked you playfully.  
"You didn't tell me you have a crush!" she teased.  
"I d-don't know him!" you denied but it was too late. A mischievous glint in your friend's red eyes was impossible to miss.  
"Shiranui Genma, a tokujo. Be careful, he's said to be a womaniser," she warned).  
'Now, (Y/N), it's not the right time to think about it,' you dazedly berate yourself. You shrug in response and take another drink, then set your glass on the counter. The liquid burns your throat but it stops you from blurting out things you'd regret later. Like, for example: "Hey, we're basically strangers but you're fucking hot and I have a crush on you so let's get some".  
You're trying not to stare at him but there's something off about him. His smirk is present, although you notice a strange tension of his body and dark bags under these warm brown eyes.  
"W-what's wrong?" You quietly ask. He raises an eyebrow and dismissively waves a hand.  
"Just a mission," he says, senbon clicking against his teeth.  
"As far as I know shinobi aren't half-dead after 'just a mission'," you counter and he leans back with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.  
"Oh? And what would you know? You are a civilian, aren't you, honey?" He drawls and you flush.  
"I have a soulmate, who's a shinobi," you spat. "Thus I feel his pain and trust me, he's such a reckless idiot sometimes! Two weeks ago he had some kind of concussion and landed in a _coma_ for _three_ freaking days," you nearly growl, alcohol flowing in your veins making you more confident than usual.  
"How did it feel?" Genma asks with quickly regained composure.  
"What?"  
"This concussion, as you have called it," he clarifies and you frown.  
"As if somebody was skinning me alive," you confess, pressing a hand to your stomach. "But it was nothing compared to the last incident. I think I'll be afraid of lightning bolts to my dying day."

 _You're violently jolted awake. Each breath causes waves of fresh pain and after few never ending second it fades only to hit with even greater force. You grit your teeth, weeping quietly, not daring to move. The cycle repeats and finally you can't take it anymore._  
When you regain consciousness you find yourself curled up on a hospital bed, feeling a slight dizziness. Your body is sore and apparently you have lost your voice.  
The following days are just a blur. It turned out you're under Tsunade Senju's care. She tells you it was caused by soulmates' bond and you have to talk to a psychologist before being discharged from the hospital.

You shiver at the memory.  
"I n-need to g-go," you excuse yourself, leaving Genma with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
◊  
  
The next morning greets you with Kurenai (who miraculously doesn't have a hangover).  
"Are you insane? I can't go with you to T&I Department!" you cry in distress.  
"Then don't go inside, wait at the doors if you want," she easily answers and ignores your protests. "Just stop whimpering like a two-year-old!"  
"Look who's talking!" you bit back. "You were the one who c-called me at two not knowing what to wear when Asuma asked you on a d-date!"  
Kurenai huffs and you turn away with a sigh.  
"I c-can walk you there," you allow after a while.  
Your walk is peaceful, excluding excited babbling of your friend. That's it until you bump into Raidō. You don't really know him, you only associate him with Chūnin Exams since he was in the same team as Kurenai. He greets you both politely.  
"Are you going to the station*?" he asks and Kurenai shakes her head.  
"No, I need to leave these files in T&I Department," she replies. "But (Y/N) is scared, so..."  
The brown-haired man raises an eyebrow but before he can say anything you jump in.  
"I'm n-not s-scared!" you protest, lowering your head when they turn to look at you.  
"Then why are you trembling like a leaf?"  
"M-my soulmate was being i-interrogated," you say quietly, stumbling over the words. Raidō blinks owlishly at you.  
"What?"  
"H-he was being tortured," you repeat. Seeing disbelief on his face you rush to explain. " L-lady Tsunade said so. I felt as though I was struck by lightning."  
"Lightning? Are you sure?" He asks and you make a wry face not sure if you should take offence at his clear distrust.  
"I may not have received a proper training but I'm well and truly capable of recognising my own feelings," you stammer out, frowning in displeasure.  
_What an asshole._  
"He didn't want to insult you, (Y/N)," Kurenai drags in and Raidō raises an eyebrow.  
"Even if I can't name this certain sensation I have shared his pain and the hell he was going through!" you snap. Your face heats up in embarrassment but you storm off before faint pang of guilt can force you to apologise for your behaviour.  
'I didn't mean to be _that_ rude,' you think tiredly as you wander aimlessly around Konoha. 'What am I to do?'  
As usual, you are paying more attention to your dwelling than your surroundings. If you had been watching where you were going you may have avoided the collision altogether. The sudden impact causes you to lose your balance but before you can hit the ground somebody manages to steady you.  
"S-sorry!" you quickly say as you recoil. Hearing a familiar chuckle you rapidly raise your head.  
"No worries, babe," Genma grins and your eyes widen in bewilderment.  
_What?_  
"Last time I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Shiranui Genma," he extends his hand and for a while you just stare at him.  
"I know," you blurt out. "I m-mean... (Y/N). I'm (L/N) (Y/N)," you awkwardly correct yourself.  
"You're cute when you're nervous," he says, reaching out to tuck your hair behind your ear. The movement is gentle and you can't help but blush scarlet.  
"Um–"  
"Do you want to go somewhere? Maybe Ichiraku's? Or BBQ?" he asks, stepping closer to walk beside you.  
"Ichiraku's fine," you mumble. "I-is it like..."  
Genma casts you a sideways glance and hums noncommittally.  
"A date? If you want it to be," he agrees with a cocky smile. You stay silent, not really trusting your voice. Of course you want!  
You don't notice you have clenched your fist, nails digging into the palm of your hand until Genma's fingers curl around your wrist. Surprised, you see bluish imprints on your skin.  
"Here, look," corners of his lips curl upwards as he shows you his hand. You gape at the pale marks, no different from yours.  
"Oh," you gasp, shyly glancing up at Genma, whose eyes are warm with affection.  
"So, babe, where do we go from here?" He asks and you can't really remember how to breathe.  
Especially when Genma's warm fingers softly brush your cheek.  
He leans forward and you feel his lips on yours and it's like the heavens came crashing down on you. His lips are unexpectedly soft and taste of metal and sake, as if he was drinking before he came across you.  
Dear Lord, you can focus only on him, the way his hand tightens on your hip, his thumb caressing your cheek. Your fingers unconsciously tangle in his long, dark hair as he leans forward, deepening the kiss.  
When you break apart for air he smirks lazily and you glow. You didn't expect fireworks like in romantic novels but this kiss left you completely breathless. You rest your head on his chest, hiding your glow.  
This felt... Good. True. _Right_.  
"I guess I can live with that," you whisper softly and Genma chuckles and pulls you closer.  
It could be a beginning, a promise of something even greater to come and you aren't about to blow this chance.  
Not now or ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *station - Jōnin Standby Station. I simply don't think they'd use the whole name.


	7. a red carnation [Sasori/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori doesn't belong to the Akatsuki. He may be seen as a changeable but have in mind he hasn't turned himself into a puppet yet. In canon he was able to change his worldview a little right before his death from Kankurō.  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where if you write something on your skin it also shows on the other’s

Sasori is getting tired of his soulmate. Almost seven years have passed since the last time he replied to her messy doodles and she didn't stop sending him messages. He ignores them, always covering his arms with sleeves of his robe.  
It's oppressive, especially on missions. What kind of kunoichi in her twenties draws flowers and animals on her skin? Sasori is an artist and he can say whether somebody has talent. She has. Thankfully, this time the girl is busy with something else.  
He is standing in front of group of Konoha's trash. He hates them with passion. It was White Fang who had killed his parents. His fingers tighten on the edge of the scroll, anger bubbling inside of him.  
"Sasori," somebody breathes like a prayer. He doesn't react.  
"You do have emotions. You feel anger, hate and it blossomed out from love," she says and ducks to avoid his attack. He frowns when she blocks the next one with a quickly-written seal.  
"You don't know me," he tonelessly counters and she laughs, her voice melodic and warm.  
"I know you better than you think," she muses. Her companion soundlessly lands next to her.  
"(Y/N)," he warns.  
(Y/N)? Sasori knows that name. He has had it written countless times on his skin. His heart is pounding heavily in his chest.  
"You mean nothing to me," he snaps, losing patience. "I don't–"  
"–like waiting," she finishes for him, her cheerfulness gone, replaced by grim expression.  
"Hatake Sakumo has already paid for his actions. I'm aware I'm from Konoha and you're from Suna but why don't give us a chance?" (Y/N) asks and Sasori bristles.  
"'Us'? There is no 'us', foolish girl," he turns away, sending a large poisonous cloud in her direction. She immediately leaps away, shoving her teammate aside.  
"We're soulmates!" She cries desperately. "It was _you_ who ignored _me_! You say you dislike waiting but you have forced me do it for _years_!"  
Sasori freezes, eyes widening in shock. (Y/N) breathes heavily and withdraws a brush from her pouch. The redhead stiffens but soft tickling distracts him and he cast a glance at his forearm, where a dark shape becomes more and more visible. It's messy, drew in a hurry, but clear and pretty.  
A red carnation and Sasori knows its meaning, thanks to his soulmate.  
He swallows hard and raises his head, meeting her bright eyes.  
"We're enemies," he says and the girl smiles sadly.  
"We don't have to be. Cooperate with us and Hokage will let you stay. Under supervision, but..."  
 _We'll be together._  
Alive.  
Sasori hesitates. He wants to protest, to end this fight quickly, as he was supposed from the very beginning–  
But Suna has never been his home after all. And (Y/N) has always stubbornly stood beside him, even if not literally, giving him those small pieces of art, which he would gladly turn into eternal ones.  
"It may work out," he allows reluctantly and dark-haired girl beams at him. He feels the corners of his mouth slightly turning up and he can't dismiss the warmth spreading in his chest.  
Maybe, just maybe, there's still a chance for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The carnation, in general, is a symbolic flower that has to do with the bonds of affection. The red one is a symbol of fascination and deep love.


	8. run it to earth [Kakashi/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatake Kakashi/Reader  
> AN: Eh, sorry! I swear I got lost on the path of life... No, really, I didn't realise it's already so late. Forgive me?  
> (These stories are awfully optimistic - but it's my mood right now. And for the whole month, to be honest... I guess summer break does it to you.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where you have the first kanji of their name written on your skin

They're sparring, on the training grounds near the Forest of Death. It's nothing new, really. They do it almost every day, between their missions. (Y/N) is a hard-worker, not a natural prodigy, but she's sly enough to keep up with him. Sometimes he thinks it's a great challenge for her, but then she gets up and sends him a crooked smile and he needs Obito's eye to win.  
Suddenly he catches a glimpse of her wrist and it's enough to make his steps falter. (Y/N) doesn't waste her chance, lunging forward and planting a chakra-enhanced blow. Kakashi leaps away rapidly and the girl raises an eyebrow at him.  
"What's wrong, Hatake? You got distracted," she asks and he only shakes his head.  
"Maa, don't worry," he muses but analyses the picture in his head. The kanji written on her skin is the one used in his name.  
He doesn't have a soulmate, but he has never _looked_ for her. Sure, he checked people wrists if he got a chance, but nothing more.  
Was it possible...?  
"Oh," she notices his stare and her eyes widen. He opens his mouth to say something – he doesn't really know what – but (Y/N) has already plumped down, and carves her name in a tree's trunk.  
"Here, look."  
If Kakashi wasn't a shinobi, he would have stiffened. (Y/N) rolls her eyes and stretches, sending him a mischievous smirk.  
"Up to another spar?" She asks, and he slowly nods. The girl slips into a battle stance and Kakashi slowly follows.  
"I'm... not the right person to love," he allows after a heartbeat of hesitance and (Y/N) looks at him with sharp glare.  
"Bullshit!" She dismissively waves a hand and draws a sword. "We're all mad here, Hatake."  
Maybe they are, he thinks, and tries to keep away the small smile that threatens to appear on his face when he sees the fire, hope and pure joy shining in her eyes.


	9. sleepless nights [Genma/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiranui Genma/Reader  
> AN: Alright, I'm planning to write the second part, but my grades are falling down, so I'll have to focus more on school. I'm not putting this story on hiatus, so you can ask for one-shots, but it'll take time to finish it.  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where you're a singer to a cover band

You have never really thought about it before but being jugulated in a shabby alley isn't the best way to die.  
You're frightened to the core and your heart is pounding heavily in your chest. Trying not to make a single sound is hard since you're pressed against a wall. There're two of them – common cads, not even shinobi, just bored teenagers who apparently thought you'd be an easy prey. They weren't wrong. Tired after several hours on a stage you didn't stand a chance. You struggle against the one that holds you in place, shooting your left leg out but your movements are far too slow. You can feel hands slowly moving from your waist and you're about to accept the situation, tears streaming down your face, when you hear a rustle and your opponent yelps in surprise. You collapse, back pressed firmly against cold stone. Your eyes widen in horror as you take in the scene in front of you.  
The men are lying motionlessly on the ground and you hold back a shout when you see another person – leaner, calmer, more dangerous.  
Then he bends down, four or five feet away from you, and reaches out.  
"Hey, it's okay now. You're safe," he says. You swallow hard and wipe your eyes, glancing at your attackers.  
"They're just knocked down," he adds and you don't want to trust him but he saved your life and his eyes are warm as he waits for you to make the first move. "I'm going to teleport us to the Hokage's office, okay? It'll be faster this way."  
Teleport? Just who he is?  
"Who...?" You manage to rasp out before you break down again. He cracks a smile.  
"Shiranui Genma, a tokujo."  
_Genma_.  
You nod hesitantly and try to get up but your legs give out. Genma catches you and a heartbeat later the whole world shifts. This sudden change makes you cry in distress. You double over, steadying your breath and blinking back the blurriness. You can hear somebody speaking though you're more focused on not throwing up.  
When you finally stand upright you gape.  
You're looking at the Fourth.  
You've always wanted to see him in flesh – which teenage girl didn't? – and you used to watch his every speech or take part in almost every festival he did. You have grown out of this phase lately, leaving you with nothing but admiration for the man.  
You bow as deep as you are able to with the sudden dizziness.  
"Hokage-sama," you mutter under your breath, voice still hoarse.  
"(Y/N) (L/N), right?" he asks and you nod. "I've heard what happened. I'm utterly sorry."  
"It's fine. I'm better now. Just tired, I guess. Maybe still shaken, but... yeah. Alright," you babble. You're anxiously bouncing your weight back and forth between your feet.  
"Maybe you should sit down," says Genma. You notice the way you're twitching and you blush.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"No problem, (Y/N)-chan," the Hokage allays and reminds. "If you need something, just let me know."  
"Thank you, Hokage-sama." The leader of Konoha smiles softly and you tentatively return the gesture.  
"I've already reported everything," says Genma and you cast him a surprised look. "I'll walk you home."  
"There's no ne–uh. Okay. Thanks," you murmurs sheepishly. The memory of previous events sends shivers down your spine and suddenly walking with somebody doesn't seem as a bad idea. Yeah, definitely.

"Has your manager informed you about tomorrow meeting?"  
Genma's voice breaks you from your thoughts and you turn to look at him. His posture is relaxed, you'd say it's even slouched, but there's no doubt he's on constant alert. Man, it must  be hard.  
The street lamps lighten the surroundings and you're able to notice more things about your companion. Nothing significant, only ordinary things like shade of his hair, the presence of his toothpick – or is it a senbon? Who knows? – or the way he curls corners of his mouth while he's smiling.   
"What? No, not yet. We had a concert," you mutter, shyly looking away. He hums and you fall into silence again. It's not uncomfortable but something makes you strangely jumpy. You almost breath out in relief when you reach your house.  
"Thanks. And goodnight," you say unlocking the doors.  
"You're welcome, (Y/N)," his voice is smooth and you can't help but cast one last glance at him. He casually brushes away a strand of hair from your face and you blush, barely keeping yourself from taking a step back. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
His sudden disappearance causes you to blink in surprise. It looked as if he vanished into thin air.  
'What he probably did,' you think and shake your head. 'Quirks of being ninja, eh?'  
"(Y/N)!" Kazumi yells and a heartbeat later she tackles you in greeting. You yelp when the force of her hug knocks you down but she only laughs.  
"You surely stayed there long, didn't you?" asks Kaede and you shrug. "Is everything okay? Your makeup is smeared."  
"I'm fine," you lie.  
'I'm not fine. I'm hurt, tired and scared. I'm going to have nightmares but don't worry. I'll deal with them, just leave me alone,' you think, looking into his eyes, daring him to say anything. Kaede notices your crooked smile and nods, dropping the topic.  
"Let me go, Kazumi. We have to get up early," you say and she obeys with a huff.  
"You're no fun," she complains.  
That's the point.  
"I'm dead tired," you repeat, not able to hide your annoyance. You make your way towards your bedroom, ignoring blank stares of your friends.  
Taking a long, hot shower has always been relaxing, so you stay in a cabin until the mirrors are all fogged up. You want to forget about this day but your mind is stubbornly focusing on those events.  
"I hate to think what could had have happened if Genma hadn't saved me," you start to sob. You mindlessly get into your pyjamas and curl on your bed.

You're gracelessly sprawled on a sofa in your living room, scrolling through the headlines on your phone. Your eyes shine with happiness when you read a reportage about another great concert which was held last weekend in Konoha. The author calls for a success for recently formed cover band and you grin widely.  
Yeah, you're a rising star and nothing will stop you.  
"Lazing again, (Y/N)?" Your friend mocks, entering the room and sends you a disapproving look.   
"A-ah, just checking out our situation," you say and a smile lights his face up.  
"I've already seen some good photos," he says. He pauses as is trying to remember something and snaps his fingers. "Hokage-sama wants to see us."  
"Seriously? Wow." It has to be this meeting Genma talked about! You can't believe it. The leader wishes to speak with your band? "That's... amazing!"  
"Do yourself up or whatever and be ready to go before five o'clock," he announces and you nod in acknowledgment.

By the time you all reach a meeting place you're a bundle of nerves and Kazumi's mocking doesn't help. The girl apparently has a time of her life and even your manager cracks a smile, so you let it go. Well, for now.  
An encounter with the Hokage is a big thing and is to be taken seriously. Even if you have already had one the day before.  
"Do you know we're having a concert in Suna?" Kaede asks and you startle.  
Ah, right.  
"Suna? Are you all insane?!" Kazumi screeches and you wholeheartedly agree with her. "There's – was – war going on everywhere and you want to just walk into another village like, I don't know, hey, nice building -oh, sorry, it has been destroyed?!"  
"Stop talking nonsense. A peace treaty has already been signed," reminds Hitoro and you shrug.  
"It can be broken," you say and Kaede hums.  
"Let's see what Hokage-sama will say about it."

"Hello, everyone, Hiroto. (Y/N)-chan, how are you feeling now?" the Fourth greets and you bow, ignoring questioning looks from your friends.  
"I'm fine, thank you, Hokage-sama," you reply.  
"As you probably now, your next concert is held in Suna–"  
"I don't think it's a good idea!" Kazumi bluntly cuts him short, arms crossed against her chest.  "Kazumi!" warns Hiroto and pulls the girl towards him but Hokage stops him.  
"Don't worry. I understand your hesitation. I assure you nothing will happen during your stay there. Do you know our mission ranks?" he asks and you all nod. "It will be an A-rank mission. Your part in this festival will allow to strengthen bonds between our villages," he says and Kazumi mulls it over.  
"Who will you send?  
"Genma and Raidou belong to an elite force," Minato says, mostly for her sake.  
"It'll be alright, 'Zumi," assures Kaede and his sister sighs.  
"Whatever."

A week later you're sitting in a café, drinking tea and eating sweets. You look out through the window, observing people in the street. Suna's really beautiful, despite the heat, and surprisingly you haven't hit a snag yet.  
"Um, sorry?" Somebody asks and you turn to see a little boy, who's tentatively holding out a sheet of paper and a pen. "Can I have your autograph?"  
You smile at him as Kazumi mutters something under her breath, earning an eye roll from her brother.  
 "Here," you say, ruffling his hair and the boy beams.  
"Thanks! You're great!"  
"Man, you're becoming famous, (Y/N)," Kazumi says and it's not overly sympathetic. You don't say anything, tuning out her bickering with Raidou. The concert starts soon.

You look over the crowd. There are at least one hundred people watching you.  
Alright.  
It's easy. You know this song by heart. You'd sing it anywhere or whenever, so why are nerves trying to take over your body? You shove them aside, allowing your mind to focus on steady rhythm.  
"Don't sweat it!" Standing next to you is Kazumi and though her smile is sweet there's fire in her eyes and you can't help but feel a shiver of excitement on your own. The atmosphere of this place – and whole event, to be honest – starts influencing you and when the light are dimmed you completely lose yourself in the performance. Nothing besides music matters on stage. You forget about any problems or insecurities, powered by adrenaline rushing in your veins.  
It's just you, your fans and the sound, nothing else.

The club in which you're celebrating is great, you think as you dance, already used to the beat.  Genma says something but the high volume of music makes it impossible to understand his words. You shake your head, laughing, and he comes up, eyes twinkling as he looks at you.  
"Fancy a drink?" he asks and you can feel his hot breath on your check when he leans towards you. It sends a shiver down your spine and suddenly you have an urge to run your fingers through his hair. The club is hazy and maybe you have drunk one or two drinks too much because it's easy  to reach out and just do it.  
"I want to kiss you," you blurt out. Genma's hands tighten on your waist, pulling you closer and making it hard to focus on anything else. He rests his forehead against yours. You gaze at him. He has long eyelashes for a man but it makes him even more charming.  
"Then do it," he says.  
You do.  
His lips are soft, way softer than you expected. He cups your face and tilts his head a little, deepening the kiss. You have never felt this way before. Emotions rush trough your body and you completely lose yourself in the moment. Genma gently kisses the corner of your mouth, making his way along your jawline. You can feel his tongue on your skin and when he breathes hot air on those places in between kisses you shiver in pleasure. A soft moan escapes your lips and he raises his eyes to look at you. He kisses you on lips again, this time rougher and more passionate. Your fingers tangle in his long, dark hair, pulling him into you. It leaves you breathless.  
The warm feeling in your chest spreads through your whole body and you smile, your fingers curling around his wrist, drawing him towards rooms in the separated part of the club.  
This night is only getting hotter, after all.


	10. all I want for Christmas [Minato/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi!  
> I think everybody loves Minato and I totally love him, so here you go. A little Christmas special. I hope I'll post one more thing, but if not - Merry Christmas for everyone! ♥
> 
> Well, as a matter of principle:  
> Minato as the Hokage - check; no war - check; soulmates with timers - check; Christmas - check.
> 
> I'm thinking about something shorter, also with Minato, because here you got like, 500 words of him, but can't promise anything. I just like writting fluffy winter one shots. Or anything concerning Christmas on that matter.
> 
> And, I know I have some outstanding requests (I remember about them, no worries) but if you really want something for Christmas, I'll write it as soon as I can.
> 
> Enjoy!

You are walking around the Christmas Fair, slowly sipping your coffee. Finding perfect presents for your friends isn't as easy as it may seem. You have spent two last hours going from one stand to another but found nothing interesting.  
"Oi, (Y/N)!" Somebody yells and you turn around with a smile.  
"Hello, Kazumi," you greet the girl politely.  
"It so freaking cold here," she complains and stamps, trying to warm herself. You raise an eyebrow. The snow has only started falling yesterday and the temperature isn't that low yet.  
"I just came back from Suna," she adds.  
"Ah, that's why you're tanned," you say. "I have thought you used one of those Beauty Techniques again."  
"Very funny, (Y/N)," she deadpans and you shrug. Kazumi smirks. "One more thing - did I tell you I would help with organisation of Konoha Christmas Festival?"  
You nod, suddenly cautious. Yes, she said something but you're not sure what it was. You were too occupied with tuning out her bickering with Kaede. She has that talent for turning every conversation with her brother into a fight.  
"So, I kinda forgot about it and took a C-ranked mission that ends exactly on that day? I won't be able to return on time," she continues.  
"I see, but why are you telling me this?"  
"I said you had agreed to come instead of me," she blurts out and teleports herself away before you can start yelling.  
"Kazumi," you growl. Sometimes you really hated her. You don't really mind doing something for the village, no, but you dislike working at short notice.  
  
You spend the next day helping your family with some preparations - baking cakes and decorating them to be exact. The evening comes and you go to a meeting about which Kazumi informed you through a clone, obviously. Half an hour before the meeting. Oh, joy.  
You are waiting in the hall of the Hokage Tower, together with two other girls. Civilians, judging from their small amounts of chakra.  
"This Festival will be special," says the brunette sitting next to you. She's cute, with big blue eyes and flushed cheeks.  
"Yasu, don't get so excited. We probably won't even talk with him," her friend scolds her and Yasu pouts.  
"You're being mean, Saki-chan!"  
"Who are you talking about?" you ask. They both look at you, startled, but this other girl - Saki - quickly recoils.  
"About Hokage-sama! It'll be his first Christmas as Konoha leader, " she explains.  
Right. Lately you have been studying to become a  Jōnin and spent a lot of time on training grounds, not taking any missions. You hum thoughtfully.  
"I saw him during his first speech."  
"That was three months ago..."  
"I had lessons, okay?" You mutter, seeing disbelieving stares of your companions. You have failed your first test - lost too many points on taijutsu match. You have always been better at ninjutsu but thankfully Kaede agreed to be your sparring partner after your failure. It has been hell but now you are way stronger and swifter. "This time I'll pass it, no matter what," you mutter to yourself.  
The slight shift in the air causes you to tense. A few seconds later you sense familiar chakra and allow yourself to relax as Takao appears in the room. You have taken some missions together after the graduation. He belongs to this kind of guys who don't really care about anything and still manage to be cool.  
"Oh, hey, (Y/N). Didn't know you would be here," he greets and you chuckle.  
"Kazumi has set me up. Can't let her down, though."  
"That's nice," he says and his smile softens. Then he claps his hands causing the girls to jump. "Alright, ladies, the floor and windows in the ballroom must be cleaned. Later one of the Genin teams will come to help with setting the tables," he orders. Yasu obediently picks herself up, Saki following soon after.  
"I know where so-called ballroom is," you offer and Takao nods.  
"Good, I'll be going, then. Oh, and (Y/N)?"  
You stop, looking at him expectantly.  
"You're invited to take part in the concert as well, you know? Be here at six tomorrow. You'll keep an eye on everything."  
What literally means: We need more shinobi to ensure safety. You nod in acknowledgement.  
"Hai."  
  
"Hey, wait, I have an idea," you say as you walk into the room to see girls gathering things needed for cleaning. "Spill the clean water there, near the wall."  
"Huh? Why?" asks Yasu and you grin.  
"I'll show you a trick."  
The brunette obeys and you form needed hands seals.  
"Water Release: Great Moving Wave!"  
You concentrate on the chakra flow, forcing water molecules to move the way you want them to. Liquid slowly shifts around, taking all of the dust along. After a few minutes you gather all of it in one place.  
"Now, just wipe this spot."  
"Cool. Saves some time. But I don't see how you use it during a battle," notes Saki and you roll your eyes.  
"I had to control myself. If I had used as much strength as I do when I fight, the whole place would be destroyed," you explain.  
"Can you do the same for windows?"  
"Saki-chan, we can do it as well!" Yasu breaks in with a huff. Laughing quietly, you only shake your head. You don't usually use chakra for such things but it would take _ages_ to clean everything without it.  
"I don't mind. Grab some glass cloth, then! And put on some music, hm?"  
  
The party has started three... four hours ago? Nothing overly interesting happened but people are having fun. Cheeky Christmas songs are being played in the background and the food is frankly speaking awesome.  
You are helping with getting more dishes and at the moment you're carrying a tray with a stack of wine glasses. A child runs in front of you and your grip on the tray tightens.  
'Don't drop it, don't drop..." you repeat, searching for an empty place on the table. With a relieved sigh you put it down. You raise your arm to brush away a strand of hair from your face. The sleeve of your kimono slides down, revealing the timer.  
You stare at it disbelievingly.  
What.  
9 8 7  
The numbers fall rapidly and you catch your breath. Will they jump again? Or is it the right time now?  
6 5 4 3 -  
Somebody bumps into you.  
Zero.  
You falter but there are strong arms catching you before you can take a step back. You raise your head but freeze when you look into most beautiful baby blue eyes you have ever seen.  
"Oh," you mutter, dropping your gaze to your wrist, where the numbers have just turned into a neat row of zeros.  
Oh, you think, because there, right in front of you, dressed in a white Hokage robes, is standing Minato Namikaze. Minato. Your soulmate. You have found your soulmate!  
"You- you're... it's you!" His eyes widen.  
You nod, somewhat hesitantly.  
"I'm (Y/N) (L/N)," you introduce yourself. He blinks, then chuckles.  
"I know. You beat Genma with your Water Dragon Technique," he says proudly and you flush.  
That's Minato - of course he wouldn't point out you were the one who didn't pass.  
"Yeah-"  
Suddenly, the world shifts around you. Greeting your teeth you reach for a kunai but stop when you realise you're standing on top of the Hokage Mountain. What the hell.  
"Sorry, I forgot how it feels for the first time," murmurs Minato, rubbing his neck with a sheepish grin.  
Right, the Flying Thunder God Technique.  
"It's a space-time ninjutsu, right? That's why my timer changed so many times," you figure out.  
"Uh? Really? That's fascinating!" the man says and you can swear there are stars in his eyes.  
"No, it's not."  
You remember how you felt when the numbers changed from hours to months or even years. Later, you stopped relying on your timer since it wasn't really reliable.  
"Sorry. But I'm happy I have found you, I have been waiting for you," he pulls you closer and for a second you panic but it feels right, like home, and you slowly wrap your arms around him, breathing in his scent. He smells of  ramen and cologne and something else what can be only described as _Minato_.  
"So did I," you whisper and can't help but feel  tears springing into your eyes.  
Streets of Konoha below your feet, are lit with thousands of colourful lights and filled with genuine laughter and sound of Christmas carols. You turn to look at Minato, who is simply breathing in the moonlight, and smile at him. You don't stop smiling even when he leans forward and kisses you.  
You have found your other half and won't ever let go.


	11. like an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto/Orochimaru  
> Once you truly love your soulmate, you grow wings like an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! (yeah, I know it's like... a whole month too late? ♥)  
> This is not what you think it is, I swear. I don't even know how this happened?  
> Naruto is 22, Orochimaru is 27, because why not.  
> I regret nothing.

**I**  
  
The teenager is sitting on the edge of the skyscraper, swinging his legs in the air. He looks at the busy streets underneath him with a genuine smile on his face. Profiles of people are blurred, as always, caught in strange game of light and shadows. Subtle glow surrounding them softens their features, shadowed by enormous wings.  
He marvels at sheer amount of the pairs that turned out to be destined for each other.  
The doors behind him open and he turns around. Not many people come here, scared of the height. When he notices the newcomer, he gapes.  
"Wo-oh," he mutters to himself. The man (because despite the feminine appearance Naruto just _knows_ he isn't a lady, not matter how pretty he may be) is lean, with pale skin and dark, long hair and simply–  
"Beautiful," he whispers like a prayer.  
"Hello," the man greets and suddenly Naruto is dumbstruck.  
_Snap out of it, man,_ he berates himself and manages to give a polite, if slightly awkward, response.  
"Um, hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he says and smiles.  
The man introduces himself as Orochimaru and they start talking about the view. Obviously, Naruto lets the fact he can see the wings slip and from this moment everything goes like clockwork.  
Since they're both fascinated with soulmates, they meet each other again and again, slowly relocating their meetings to a nearby cafe.  


**II**

  
"It's not about destiny, foolish boy," the dark-haired man says and Naruto freezes, cup midway to his mouth.  
"What," he says, not even bothering to intone it as a question. Orochimaru sighs.  
"The truth is, you can fall in love with anyone. The wings are merely embodiment of never ending love," he explains and the teen's face scrunches up in confusion.  
"What's this ebodient...?" He asks and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.  
Just how did this kid get into university?  
"Embodiment. It's a kind of a symbol," Orochimaru drums his fingers absently against the  surface of the table. Those questions don't irritate him as much as he thought they would.  He is used to dealing with much younger Jiraiya, though.  
"Ah, thanks. Alright, but what happens when somebody cheats or leaves or something like this? I mean, does the feathers fall out?"  
"No. I've never heard about such phenomenon."  
Then, as an afterthought, he added "Unless one person is terminally ill, that's it."  
Naruto makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat. Cerulean eyes turn a few shades darker and he turns away with a sorrowful expression.   
"I see," his voice is barely above the whisper and Orochimaru has to fight the urge to reach out and entwine their fingers together. It's  a startling realisation – he has never been the one on for the physical contact. He blames it on a massive headache caused by sleep deprivation.  
It's not as if he were about to admit that a wide smile suits Naruto better that slouched posture and lowered gaze.

  
**III**

  
Orochimaru rarely dreams and when he does, there are slim chances it will be pleasant in any way.  
  
_He's standing in the middle of a battlefield._  
He can see bodies collapsed on the ground, bodies of those dear to his heart, shattered and bruised and they are dead dead **dead** _._  
He looks down and his hands are covered in blood.  
'This is your work,' whisper voices in his head. 'As expected from the **monster** you **are'**.  
He wants to scream but when he opens his mouth, no sound comes out.    
  
Orochimaru wakes up shaking, shivers running down his spine. He sighs and on the spur of the moment dials Naruto's number. Only after a few seconds he realises it and immediately ends the call, cursing himself.  
He starts when a shrilling ringtone breaks the silence. Of course, the boy would call back. He ignores it, muting the phone.  
  
**From: Sunshine Son** (When, for Kami's sake, did Naruto manage to change the contact name, he doesn't know.)  
**3:04 am**  
_you okay?_  
HeY  
**3:06**  
_you called me first_  
dAmn  
**3:09**  
_if you need something just say_  
but answer pls  
you make me worry  
**3:16**  
_did ya fall asleep_

Orochimaru sighs.  
  
**3:18**  
_Sorry for waking you up. I have mistaken phone numbers._  
  
A lie, but a harmless one. He hopes Naruto will go back to sleep or just leave him in peace.  
He doesn't.  
  
**3:19**  
_worry not_  
students dont sleep  
too early  
or late  
either will do  
never mind  
good your ok  
  
The chain of messages almost causes him to roll his eyes. Jiraiya did the same thing.  
  
**3:22**  
_Can't you write properly, Naruto?_  
  
**3:23**  
_meh_  
its faster  
and who cares  
  
 A pause and –  
_do you_

Orochimaru blinks.  
One. Two. Three. It doesn't disappear. He scoffs.  
  
**3:24**  
_No. Why would I care?_

 **3:27**  
_oh come on_  
everybody knows you do  
ugh  
i can tyr  
*try  
you're kinda a neat freak aren't you  
hey  
it wasnt an insult  
i swear  
  
**3:44**  
_goodnight then_  
_sleep tight_

**IV**

Orochimaru is down with a flu.  
When Naruto learns it's a reason he didn't visit the cafe,  he comes right away and after a quick greeting disappears in the kitchen.  
He looks with astonishment as Naruto sets a small bowl filled with thick, yellowish soup right in front of him. He grabs his spoon and carefully begins to eat. Despite his lack of hunger and a sore throat, he has to admit it _is_ eatable.  
"Sakura says it's filling and has a lot of vitamins and... other stuff which you need," says the blonde and tentatively sits on the edge of bed.  
"Thank you," Orochimaru answers quietly, not feeling good enough to keep up the conversation.  
When the fever becomes unbearable, he calls Tsunade.  
He doesn't remember much, memories foggy and unclear. It's not important, though. The only thing that he didn't forget is that he refused to take a medicine. How childish of him.  
(Naruto pleadingly asked him to take it, worry rolling off him in waves. Tsunade threatened to shove it down his throat if he didn't obey _right now_. Between kid's puppy eyes and his old teammate's rage he didn't have much choice.)  
Gentle fingers comb through his dark, tangled hair. The kid apparently doesn't know the meaning of personal space. This time, though, Orochimaru is willing to accept this silent form of comfort. It's soothing and he shuts his eyes, half-consciously leaning into the touch.  
He's already falling asleep to the sound of soft whispering: _I'll be here when you wake up._  
  
Naruto keeps his promise. Orochimaru wakes up to find him curled next to him, one hand laying protectively on top of his.  
_We're opposites,_ he muses. Like the Sun, and the Moon. With his tanned skin, golden locks and cerulean eyes he could be the one of the ancient gods.  
"How are you?" he hears and turns to look at his friend.  
Yes, a _friend_ will do.  
Naruto rubs his eyes tiredly.  
"I'm not a morning person," he says a tad sheepishly and smiles. It's not one of his beaming grins, all tooth and endless energy. No, this one is softer, gentler and Orochimaru knows he's falling fast.  
All he can do is resign himself to the new situation.  
"I've noticed," he says dryly. The headache has receded – Tsunade is truly a miracle worker.  
"I have a day off. Up for some thrillers? The Mummy or something along these lines?" asks Naruto. He stretches and Orochimaru can't quite help himself but _stare._ He mumbles something incoherent and Naruto apparently takes it for _yes,_ because he jumps off the bed with a loud cheer.

**V**

A few days later Naruto takes him to the same rooftop where everything began. He's shaking like a leaf and Orochimaru wonders what has happened. To say the boy is overdramatic is... well, an understatement of the year, if not the century.  
"Is something wrong?" he asks but a slightly panicked denial is his only  answer. He arches a questioning eyebrow at him, because _really_? He can read him like a book. Naruto cracks a smile and sighs, defeated.  
"I like you," he blurts out and his cheeks are now as red as his mother's hair. There's a long, long pause as Orochimaru blinks, carefully surveying  the fidgeting Naruto. There's nothing insincere in his eyes, though, as he stumbles over the words, "I mean, like _really_ like you and have liked since the beginning and sorry for making it awkward, you can just, um, pretend it didn't happen or... or some–"  
"I like you  as well," says Orochimaru and the confession leaves him feeling strangely deflated.  
  
A minute passes in complete silence and then there's warmth overtaking his every sense and leaving him breathless. Then it stops, just as suddenly as it started, but everything is different now. And by everything, he means _everything and so much more._  
Like additional weight on his back that certainly _shouldn't be there_.  
He dares to look up and stares at dark wings with wide eyes.  
This is not something he expected to happen to _him_.    
Naruto reaches out as if to touch them, but freezes, swallows and instead turns his head around to look at his own.  
"I have never seen gold wings," he says quietly. "Most people have white or very, very pale pastel -ish ones. My college friend Hinata has bluish, just like Ino. Sakura has rosy, not that it was a surprise. Many members of Uchiha Clan have darker wings. Not that it matters, I'm just rambling."  
"They're beautiful," Orochiaru murmurs, because he can appreciate beauty and Naruto flushes.  
"Yours are as well," he returns with a sly smile, " _you_ are unfairly good-looking."  
He pauses and e casts him a hopeful glance.  
"So... soulmates?"  
Orochimaru nods and smiles, "I'm glad."  
Naruto returns the gesture and looks at him like no one before and the future suddenly seems bright.  
"Yeah, so am I."


End file.
